Princess Isabella Volturi
by darkpixieluvx3
Summary: Princess isabella volturi became royal after edward left her in newmoon. now 30 years later shes a beautiful vamprie princess, happy with her family. but what happeneds when a bronze haired cullen comes to wish for death? READ AND REVIEW!
1. who is it?

**New story! starting off during newmoon after edward leaves bella.**

**what happens when some crimson eyed vamps find a vulnerable bella in the woods?**

**meet Princess Isabella Volturi.**

**READ ON!**

_-Flash back-_

_"Edward please come back!" i now lay on the floor of the woods wishing my love would come back. screaming, hopeing he would. ive been here for hours secretly hopeing a bear would find me and just kill me. thats when i heard ruffleing in the leaves._

_"edward!" i looked up frantically looking around. no. not him. i sighed. but then i was approached by a person in a black cloak. no not person. vampire. and not just any vampire. volturi._

_"isabella why do you yell." the cold voice said in a sweet tone. he lifted the hood of his cloak. my god. his crimson eyes were pierceing. his black hair was neatly slicked back. and he gave me a warm smile. i spoke._

_"w-who are you and how do you know my name?" i asked as i stood up but kept a safe distance...sort of. he chuckled slightly._

_"sorry to frighten you. i am aro volturi and ive been watching you and the cullens alot lately." he kept eye contact with me as he spoke._

_"why have you been watching me." he didnt answer. he just asked a question himself._

_"have the cullens left you?" should i lie?_

_"...yes...yes they have." suddenly his face held emotions of sorrow and happiness._

_"well isabella...volterra is in great need of a new princess. and you hold a quality that is great for royalty...and immortality. may i?" he put his hand in front of mine. i hesitated but gave him my hand. his eyes glazed back. but came back to normal in a short few seconds. he looked up in facination._

_"a shield you are." he said with a small smile. i smiled a bit. he then released my hand and stood straight._

_"so isabella...would you like to join the royal family as our princess...and my daughter." he asked with a seren smile. i thought for a second._

_"this royalty...comes with immortality you say?" thats all i wanted. immortality. i could care less about the crown . he smiled._

_"yes...it does." i smirked and took his hand._

_"ill do it." at that point he pulled me on his back and ran me straight into the clearing we stopped in the middle. this was it. he moved some hair away from my neck._

_"are you ready princessa?" he asked and i nodded. i closed my eyes shut. i felt his cool breath against my skin...and then the burning started._

_-End of flash back-_

that was 30 years ago. i now sit here on my throne along side my father, uncle marcus and uncle ciaus. my eyes are gold however. my family hunts humans, but i choose animals. my skin is beautiful and pale. my hair if darker and wavier. and ive never looked more grogeus.

"how long." i asked jane as she came in and stood beside me. we were waiting for a vampire who wishes for death.

"10 seconds." she smirked at me. and then the door opened slightly but demitri came in.

"um princess , maybe you should leave." he said with a very stern look on his face. huh?

"theres no need demitri. come." he sighed and came to stand on my other side. he mumbled ' suit yourself '. and thats when the door opened. i gasped lightly to myself.

as he came forward he kept his head down. he looked terrible. poorly dressed and drowsey. something about his hair looked familiar. it was bronze and all over the place. i dropped the hood of my cloak. father looked at me. then looked back.

"speak young one." the guy rose his head and stared at me wide eyed as i did to him.

"b-bella?" he spoke with a scratchy voice. i cluthed onto the armrest of my throne but couldnt take it. i let out a hiss.

"YOU!" I went for his neck but was held back. he just stood there stunned.

"isabella please calm down!" demitri and jane were pulling me back. i stopped my fit but turned around quickly and started walking.

"jane, demitri come." they followed me out the room. before i closed the door behind me i glanced towards edward. he now sits on his knees starreing at the floor.

_-10 minutes later-_

after i collected myself, i left my room and called a meeting. me, father, felix, jane, alec, and marcus gathered in the main room. ciaus was watching _him_.

"what should we do with him isabella?" felix asked as he came forward. i just looked out the window while i thought.

"i want them here." i said slowly through clenched teeth.

"them?" jane asked alittle puzzled. i turned around to face them all.

"the cullens. bring them to me." they looked at eachother then aro spoke.

"are you absolutely sure. what should i do with the mind reader?" he said the last part slowly.

"send him to a quest room. and yes, im sure. its time for them to meet the new princess." i pulled the hood of my cloak up and walked out the room. i dont care how long it takes. i want to see them here.

**hope you liked! please review! *ill send u a cookie if you review***


	2. 2nd time around

**New chapter! thnx to everyone who reviewed i really appreciate it! i did send those cookies but if you did not get one then i will post the link on my bio. but this time if you review you get a cupcake! ok now on with this story.**

**BPOV.**

_-That Night-_

i cant believe this. why is he here. and now! its been 30 years since that day and he wants to die now. i would enjoy killing him tho. im big on revenge now. he sort of deserves it after the pain i went thru for 10 years of my immortal life.

"iz can i come in?" jane knocked on my room door. i sighed.

"come in." she opened my door and smiled slightly. i returned it and she sat on my bed next to me she laid her hand on mine.

"are you ok?" oh yea my ex is back begging to die before me. im perfect!

"yeah im fine." i gave her a small smile that she believed. then i heard a knock on my door.

"can i come in please?" mother. aros wife, sulpicia. shes my absolutely favorite of the volturi. i smiled.

"come in mother." she came in with a smile. she looked at jane.

"ill leave you two to talk. night iz." she hugged me and left. sulpicia took her place next to me.

"wheres the low life?" i asked her with a straight face. she tilted her head slightly and sighed.

"hes in his room stareing out a window. hes truely struck by your outcome." she shrugged and i rolled me eyes.

"he thought i would either be dead or have a 'human' family." she thought for a moment before speaking.

"well he looks dead to me. which i guess would benefit you. but we will talk about this tomorrow. i have buisness to take care of concerning the cullens. there comeing tomorrow." tomorrow. excellent.

"ok mother." i sighed and she hugged me.

"i love you princess." she kissed my cheek and left.

_-The Next Day-_

"theyll be here in a few minutes." once again i was walking to the throne room. this time to see te cullens. i only wanted father to come with me. jane insisted to come just incase but it wasnt needed. when we came into the thron room, demitri left to retrieve them. my and aro sat on our seats.

"are you alright isabella?" aro actually looked worried. i shrugged and sighed.

"im fine. nothing to throw me off." i kept my eyes forward as i spoke. than i heard it. 6 people walking. they stopped at the door. did i hear crying? then the door opened. and they walked in. they still looked the same. esme had her arm around alice while hold carlisles hand. jasper held alices hand tightly, and emmett was holding rosalie while they walked. she wore sunglasses for some reason. i looked once more at alice. her and esme had venom stained cheeks. why would they cry, they left me! non of them looked up. i cleared my throat slightly.

" Cullens." i spoke in the best voice i could alice whispered something.

"this cant be true." she then looked up and gasped. she looked stunned and wiped her face. thats when they all looked up.

"welcome carlisle and family. im happy to see you." aro stood and greeted them. i just kept a straight face. carlisle stepped forward.

"thank you aro. and i must say, its nice seeing you again bella." he half smiled and i loosend up. i smiled alittle.

"thank you carlisle. it is nice to see all of you too." i didnt correct them on my name. i am called isabella now. but to them, i will stay bella. i looked at the cullens. they looked sad. i sighed.

"aro can you leave us please." he hesitated but nodded and then he left. i stood up and walked down the three steps to be in front. sudenly tiny arms were around me.

"i missed you so much bella." alice was sobbing into my shoulder. i hesitated but i hugged her back. even tho i held a grudge towards them...i still missed them.

" i missed you too alice." i whispered back and let go of her. she smiled and i smiled back. i looked behind her.

"hey jazz." i smiled and he smiled back. he looked alittle guilty. i shook my head alittle.

"Katreena!" i called to one of the guards and she came forward. i motioned my hand towards jasper and alice.

"show Mr. Hale and Ms. Cullen to there room please." she smiled. alice looked at me.

"come by my room later." i winked. and she smiled. they then followed katreena out the door.

"Esme." i pulled her into a hug and she returned it fast. her grip was tight around me.

"i missed my daughter so much." she whispered and i smiled. we pulled away from eachother.

"i missed you too." i smiled and then carlisle hugged me.

"you look beautiful bella, ive missed you." we pulled away from eachother and i smiled.

"thank you. Ill have Jane show you to edwards room." jane came, and left with them. then there were two.

"oh belly bear i missed you!" emmett scooped me up into a big bear hug. i laughed alittle as he released me.

"i missed you too em." i turned my eyes.

"rosalie." i smiled. she took off her glasses, handed them to emmett and hugged me tightly. shes been crying and i was stunned. shes always hated me. but the tears and hug scream love. she whispered in my ear.

"im so glad your okay bella. im sorry." she released me and smiled. i almost cried. i never thought rosalie would feel that way.

"i missed you too rose...your room is right next to mine." i smiled at both of them and watched them leave. i sighed. sure i have full on hatred towards edward but...i could never hate that family.

**Review! ill send you all cupcakes :)**


	3. Swim around

**Next chapter! thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! i love you all x3. Also please check out my Twilight Drabbles there really sweet and cute lol the more reviews i get the sooner i update ;) lol ok now onto the story.**

**BPOV.**

I left and started walking down the main corridore in the Castle. Honestly, I actually missed the Cullens..._alot._ They all still looked the same. Beautiful, Golden eyed Fairy tales. Well, Except for _him_. He looked terrible. it was almsot sad..._almost._

With all my thinking I hadn't even noticed that I was next to my bedroom. Thats when i heard ruffleing. What the hell? i Walked in.

"Um...excuse me?" I was going to scream until I saw the familar figure.

"Well this is good. Your style is better after all these years." Alice turned from my closet and smirked. I couldnt help but smile back. I closed my door silently, and tackled my Best friend.

"My god i missed you!" She hugged me just as tightly as we rocked back and forth. I heard a little sniffle. She released to look at me with teary eyes.

"Im so happy your here Bella. And alive!" I wiped a tear from her cheek and hugged her again. After a few minutes we cut our embrace and sat on my bed.

"So tell me! How has it been_ princess_." She smiled and i sighed.

"Well i was changed right after yall left, Aro and Sulpicia are now my 'parents', I was formally crowned into royalty that night, Im the only one that preys on animals obviously, and i havent really done much as a princess. I just go to specail events and stuff." I shrugged and Alice pursed her lips. She then mumbled something that I almost missed.

"Any boyfriends?" She looked at me and I sighed. oh boy.

"No Ali...no boyfriends." I saw a twinkle in her eye and she smiled slightly. Suddenly her phone vibrated.

"Excuse me." I smiled and she looked at her text. She groaned slightly and put her phone away.

"I have to go, Esme wants me to see...him." I sighed and nodded. She hugged me tightly before heading to the door. She turned around.

"We're really happy to see you..._Especaily him."_ She whispered the last part Before leaving. I sighed and layed down on my bed. Then Jane was lying next to me.

"You should try to have a gathering tonight. You know, for you and the Cullens. I know you miss them Iz...Even Edw-"

"Bye Jane." I cut her off and she smirked.

"Fine, think of something yourself. Just dont swim around in to monay ideas." She patted my hand and left. Wait. Swim around? IDEA!

**APOV.(alice).**

"...And ive been in here since yesterday." Edward sighed and put his head in hands. We were all gathered in his room. I was sitting next ot him on the bed, Jasper was seating in a chair, Esme and carlisle were seated on the couch, And Rosalie and Emmett Were seated on the love seat, Rosalie seated on Emmetts lap. I sighed and rubbed soothing circles with my finger into Edwards back. I hate haveing Edward feel this way. By the look on Jaspers face, Edwards really upset. Suddenly my eyes glazzed over. A visoin. After a few seconds, I came back and smiled.

"Jazz get the door." Before he could ask, A note slid under the door. He sighed and grabbed it. He walked over to me and placed in my hand. I squeled as I opened it.

_**Dear Cullens,**_

_**Your all invited to a Pool party tonight at 9:00 at the Main pool. Bring Water ballons and Any music you like. Make sure to wear a bathing suit (Emmett)! However, Before the pool party i want everyone to meet me in the Entertainment room on the 6th floor. Perpare for some fun. Ofcourse before than feel free to Explore the castle if you wish. **_

_**Love Always, Bella.**_

When i looked up everyone excpet Edward was Reading over my shoulder. They had smirks on there faces. Excpet Esme, She looked touched.

"I knew she was still my daughter." She smiled and i smiled at her. Then Emmett spoke.

"Well...this should be interesting." Oh god. what is he gonna do.

**Short chapter sorry! hope you enjoyed! review review review! x3**


	4. pink emotional dogs

**New chapter! thank you everyone who is reviewing i love yall! ok so honestly fanficiton is being annoying and wont let me post stories as quickly as i want! so sorry for late post. Let us begin.**

**BPOV.**

Im sitting on my bed reading Vogue magazine (i know shocking). Im seriously nervous. I hope the cullens accept my invatation to the pool party. Its the only I can think of to bond with them. I actually sort of kind of hope that E-

"_knock knock." _ I froze. What did they want?

I rose from my bed and walked towards. Unprepared for what awaited me.

"BELLY BEAR!" Emmett tackled me and we fell to the ground. I looked up and saw rosalie and jasper Smirking. I looked at Jasper and threw Emmett off of me. I ran to him and hugged him.

"I missed you jazz." He hugged me tightly as well and chuckled.

"Well this feels good...hugging you and not wanting to kill you." I laughed and released.

"So what do i owe this honor?" I giggled and sat on my bed. They followed and did the same.

"Tell me Bella how long has it been since you had real fun?" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and I grew alittle scared. Suddenly, I felt calm. I gave Jasper a small smile and looked back at Emmett.

" I dont know Emmett...What did u have in mind?" They all looked at eachother and back at me.

"Prank war!" They all spoke in unison. Prank war huh? sounds terrific. I sighed and smiled.

"Allright im in...Whos first?" Rosalie took my hand and we all went to our first victim.

"Father?" I went into the thron room looking for Aro. I was the first prankster up. When I found him I turned and gave Emmett the thumps up.

"Yes Isabella what is it?" He was sitting on his thron looking at the law book. I stood in front of him.

"Father can I take picture of you please? I need a new one for my scrapbook." I smiled and he looked up with a sigh.

"Fine princessa, Where do u want me?" He smiled and I smirked.

"Right under the terrist." He walked over and thought for a second. He put his hands on his hips and smiled. I looked up and winked at Big bear (Emmetts 'spy' name) He nodded.

"Ok one...two...three!" Emmett dropped the contents that were in a bucket and ran back to my room. I took a picture as soon as it hit Aro. He screamed.

"Isabella Marie Volturi!" I screamed and dashed up to my room. Screaming 'Love you' on the way. When i got there, Big Bear, Pretty Poison (Rosalie), and Mood Ring (Jasper) were rolling on the floor laughing.

"Did u get the picture?" Rosalie stood next to me still giggleing. I held it up and stuck it on my wall.

"Got it." I smirked. Pink paint looks good on Aro.

"Ok Fallen Swan, Whos next?" Emmett placed an arm on my shoulder and i thought for a sec.

"Pretty Poison your up." Rosalie smirked and went to find her prey.

**RPOV.**

"Hey Jane." I found Jane in the Entertainment room sitting on the couch drawing. She looked up and smiled slightly.

"Rosalie." She went back to her drawing. Suddenly i felt Bells shield inpower me. Game time.

"So do u always wear the Cloak or do u just like to hide your ugly clothes?" She looked up stunned.

"Excuse me?" She stood. i snickered.

"Just a thought...you should where The hood more often...itll hide that trainwreck you call hair." She scoffed and stared me down clearly trying to hurt me. But ofcourse nothing happened. She tried harder. Still nothing. She started to Scream so i did the next part. I threw a waterballon at her and she just stared at me with intense fire in her eyes. I heard a snap and running. When Jane went for me I ran after Fallen Swan back to her room. When i got there They were laughing to the point of tears at the picture!

"Oh my gosh Jane looks like a wet dog!" Jasper clutched his stomach as he laughed harder. I smirked and giggled.

"Your turn Mood Ring." Jasper jumped up and left in an instant. This should be good.

**JPOV.**

" Hey Ciaus, Marcus." I smiled at them when i found them in the library sitting in chairs, I had a brilliant idea.

"Hello Jasper." They spoke in unison. I smirked and Sent a wave of lust over them.

"Marcus I truly love this cloak on you." Ciaus stroked Marcuses arm slightly and i bit down on my laugh to control my laughter.

"Ciaus your hair is so pretty." Marcus fixed it slightly. I smirked again and changed it to Sorrow and depression. They started to sob.

"I just want to be in charge for once!" Ciaus screamed and cried.

"Aros so mean and pushy and im so lonely!" Marcus fell to the ground crying. They continued to cry and i heard a snap. I ran out quickly after calming them down and went to Fallen swans room. She held up the pics in a smirk.

"Priceless." She shook her head and stuck it on the wall with the others.

"Big Bear go get em." I clapped Emmett on his back and he smirked.

**EMPOV.**

"Edward open up!" I pounded on his door. He opened it slowly and growled.

"WHAT!" He looked killer. perfect.

"Say cheese!" I threw something in his face and ran for life after bella took the picture. We raced pack to her room and rolled with laughter.

"He looks good in pie." Rosalie smirked and we all high fived eachother.

"Great game cullens. Everyone go change and meet me in the Game room in 30 mins." I smirked and they nodded. Emmett and jasper hugged me before they left. Rosalie went for a hug but i stopped her.

"Your staying, we need to talk."

**Hope you enjoyed! please review review REVIEW! I POST FASTER WHEN I GET REVIEWS!**


	5. IMPORTANT!

**SO SORRY!**

**Im so sorry that i dont post often but i have news...**

**im going to be traveling for a week meaning...**

**i cant post :(**

**BUT as soon as i get back you will all be granted with the next chapters of the stories.**

**i love you all for reviewung and supporting me. you all inspire me alot.**

**sorry im M.I.A but im extreamly busy.**

**so sorry to all**

**talk to you when i get back.**

**-Darkpixie**


	6. Your dead!

**First things first...DONT KILL ME! **

**i know i havent posted in awhile and i apologize. The reason?**

**1. jet lag from my flight STILL (i know ridiculous**

**2. i had huge test in school**

**3. Im sick! lol**

**so yea...please forgive me...i wuv you all!**

**now on with this!**

**BPOV.**

"Sit down." I smiled at Rose as she sat on the bed. She hesitently spoke.

"Am i in trouble?" I giggled and shook my head.

"Actually the complete opposite." I took her hand. " What made your feelings towards me change?"

I saw her face fall for a second. But then she smiled slightly and placed her free hand on top of my hand that was holding hers.

"When we left...nothing was the same anymore. We bought a house in Denali and took our time moving things from the house in forks to over there. On our last day of moving, Carlisle told us to go wander around cause we were not coming back. I was driveing around until I passed a flyer on a tree...

_-FlashBack- RPOV._

_"Cause your hot and your cold your yes and your no..." I was singing along with the radio on my car until I saw a flyer on a tree infront of the school. It was late and no one was around. I decided to stop and see what it was about. When i finally realized what it said i froze. It was a picture of Bella. The caption: MISSING. I read the paper aloud to myself._

_' Isabella Marie Swan, Missing since September 18, 2005. Last seen walking through the woods. Any information please contact Chief Charlie Swan at 1901-813-1234.'_

_After reading that i hoped into my BMW and raced to Bellas. I left my car a few miles away, and ran the rest of the way to her house. I quickly climbed through her window and searched the room. Nothing. I sniffed the air for her scent. It was terribly only strong spot was the floor board. I quickly lifted it to avoid noise and found something. Things. Letters. One for Charlie, Jacob , Edward, Alice, Emmett, Esme , Carlisle, Jasper...and me. I took mine and quickly opened it._

_**Dear Rosalie,**_

_**i know im not your favorite person in the world, but i had to say goodbye. When you find this id either be pronounced missing or dead. i just wanted to tell you a few things. Youve disliked me since i frist entered your lives but i have never disliked you. i was confused, but i never did. I only had love for you. Even if u hated me completely i would still love you. why? Cuase when i was with Edward, i was sure we would be married, and you would soon become my sister. Ive always admired your care and protection towards the family. We had that in common. I will always see you as my older sister. no matter what. i now leave you with this letter and the necklace. take care of them for me Rose. id just die if anything were to happen to them.**_

_**Love, Isabella.**_

_-end of FLASHBACK-_

**BPOV.**

"...and then i went home and gave everyone the letters. We all sobbed and cried for what felt like days. After that Edward moved to Brazil. We came to your funeral when they pronounced you dead. Ive never cried so much in my life. nor has Esme or Alice. Weve kept our necklaces on our necks ever since." I turned my teary eyes to Rosalies neck and saw one of the necklaces that i left for the Cullen women. It was heart shaped with the words ' Forever in your heart' engraved in it. I pulled her into a tight hug and sobbed in her arms. She rubbed my back gently.

"Bella please dont cry." I smiled against her shoulder and hit her playfully.

"No, im to happy." i giggled with her and took her hand in mine again.

"I love you Rosie." She smiled.

"I love you too Bella." I smiled and wiped my tears away.

" Go tell everyone to get in there bathing suits. were starting the pool party early." I winked and she smiled. We hugged again and i watched her leave. Now to get ready.

**-30 mins later-**

Now i am dressed in a black Bikini with red lining on it. I Pulled out the briad that was in my hair and let it fall in waves down my back.

"Knock knock knock." Alice let herself in wearing a very stylish pink halter bikini with a heart on one side of the top.

"Cute." I smiled and took her hand as we walked...well ran down to the pool in the back. When we got there Emmett flung himself in the pool, Jasper was talking with Rosalie. they were looking cute in there bathing suits. Carlisle and Esme sat at a table with Aro, Sulpicia, Jane, Alec, and Demitri. I looked and saw Edward sitting in a corner against the wall . He wore sunglasses and looked terrible. I shook it off and noticed Alice was no longer next to me. I searched for her. Then i heard Edward scream.

"ALICE! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" He rose from his spot and i moved to Alices side quickly. He was drenched with water. she pelted him with water ballons. SWEET! He picked one up and Alice frooze.

"Edward Dont!-" She was to late. He had thrown it. I closed my eyes and she screamed. However, She wasnt hit. I was. I looked down and i was completely drenched. I glared at Edward and Picked up a Water ballon. Oh he is so dead.

**Hope you enjoyed! please REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW! 3**


	7. talking scrapbooks

****

**IM SORRY :(**

**i totally neglected you guys and im soooo sorry! but school is a pain in the ass!**

**i have finals and stuff and its like mind blowing! im so sorry i WILLL make it up to you guys somehow**

**now lets continue this story shall we?**

**BPOV.**

"Isabella no more force feeding Edward chocolate ok?" I was drying my hair with Alice and Rosalie after Sulpicia left my room. After Edward threw that waterballon at me, I completely lost it and a huge water fight broke out. After a few minutes however Edward ran into the kitchen to hide but ofcourse i caught up to him and stuck chocolate down his throat. Now hes 'happily' puking upstaires.

"You are evil Bella." Rosalie nudged me and giggled. I shruged.

"Hey, holding a grudge for 30 years does that to a person." Alice laughed at my true comment. Suddenly Esme came into my room.

"Hello children. Can i borrow Bella for a few minutes?" Alice and Rose nodded and i followed Esme out my room and into the living room of the 5th floor. I sat on a chair and she sat on the couch in front of me. Behind her was a little bag.

"What did u wanna talk about Esme?" She smiled warmly and took somthing out of the bag. It was a picture frame with a picture in it. I gasped. i barely recognized it.

"Bella...after you were 'missing' for 5 years, Charlie decided to move to florida around your mom. He just left the house as it was so i snuck over and took a few things." She handed me the picture frame. I studied the picture. It was a picture of My dad, mom, and I when i was 6. We were in front of my moms house and they were watching me stare at a bug. I traced the picture with my fingers. I looked at Esme.

" I also took this.." She handed me the scrapbook that i was gonna give to my mom. I started looking through it. The third picture caught my eye. It was of me and Edward during my birthday party. I smiled slightly but held it together. Esme than handed me a picture of my cactus. I laughed and she soon followed.

"By the time i got to the house, the actual one was dead so i took the picture you took." My laugh turned to a giggle as Esme stood. I looked at her.

"Why did u give me all this?" She smiled sweetly and responded.

"I didnt want you to forget where you came from Bella. I didnt want you to forget who loves you." She looked at the scrapbook and then left. I waited a few minutes Before opening it up again. I looked through the pictures slowly. There were alot of them with me and the Cullens. I sighed as i looked at a picture of me and Edward sharing a kiss. Sometimes i miss those days...only sometimes.

"Bella?" I snapped the book shut after i heard his voice. I looked up and nodded once.

"Edward." He half smiled. Awkward. After a few moments of silence i spoke.

"Did u want something?" He looked around the room and then sat on the couch Esme was on.

"I wanted to talk to you."

**SHORT YES! BUT I NEED 5 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE! SO REVIEW! **


	8. friendly encounter

**Sorry for the delay. i had to get my lapotop fixed and such but its bakc and im back :) thanks for all the reviews i love you all. xoxo**

**BPOV *One week later**morning***

"Hey Edward pass me that book?" Edward smiled and handed me my very old copy of Romeo and Juliet. Last week Edward wanted to talk to me about trying to reconnect as friends. It took some nagotiating and time but i gave in. So yeah, we're friends now. Its kinda cool actually. Another person in this place to talk to. And honestly i did miss talking to him. He was my bestfriend after all and now we have all the time in the world to get that back. Of course after our first day of friendship everyone was alittle creeped out but after the first second, i was at ease.

"Bella!" Alice ran down the staires and skipped over to where i sat. I sighed and placed the book on my lap.

"Yes Alice?" I looked at her and she smiled handing me a catalog with a bunch of pages marked off. I looked at her confused till Edward spoke.

"She wants to go shopping." He smiled and i rolled my eyes and turned my attention to Alice.

"Alice i love you but ask Rosalie. Ive been busy all week and im finally finding time to relax." I looked at her and she poutted.

"But Rosalies with Emmett and Esme and Carlise took everyone else in this dang castle on a trip!" She mock cried and put her face in my lap. I looked at Edward for help and he spoke quickly.

"What about Jasper?" I smiled greatly as Alices head popped up.

"Forgot about him...ok bye!" She jumped up and ran up the staires yelling for Jasper I giggled as Edward sat beside me.

"Thank you, so much for saving me from a shopping day." He chuckled and poked my arm.

"No problem...but now what do we do? We're the only ones here." I thought for a second and mentally slapped myself. He was right. Everyone else left. We were...alone. Awkward. I thought for a minute. What could we do?

"Um im not sure. What do you have in mind?" I looked at him and he pursed his lips in thought. I always found that cute. Ok Bella shut up.

"Wan't to...cook somthing?" I looked at him with a confused expression on my face.

"Cook somthing?" I questioned his suggestion and he shrugged.

"I mean...you used to love cooking and it was fun watching you cook." I smiled slightly and stood.

"Ok but your helping me." He smiled and followed me into the kitchen.

***1 hour later***

Me and Edward happily took our spaghetti and meatball meal and placed it on the table. He was right, I did miss cooking. I sighed happily.

"Now what do we do with it, we cant eat it." Edward looked at me and we thought. We both shrugged.

"Throw it at Emmett." We spoke in unison and laughed slightly. We both than sat at the table. We were silent for a few seconds until Edwards voice disturbed it.

"Is your favorite color still green?" I looked at him in disbeliefe of the ridiculous question. He looked back and grinned crookedly. My grin. What the hell? I quickly answered back.

"No, its gold now." He chuckled alittle.

"Does gold even count as a color?" He chuckled more and i scoffed.

"Yes it counts!"

"But not as one of the basic colors!"

"So what its still a color!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he threw a piece of spaghetti at me. I nearly screamed

"Edward!" I jumped out of the way and he laughed.

"Your acting like alittle girl Bella!"

"I dont care" I sat behind the counter. He was right though. I am acting like a little girl. I laughed at myself. I havent laughed this much in awhile.

**5 reviews for the next one! xoxo**


End file.
